


Three’s Company

by Rihaan



Series: Max Authority [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Casanova Max, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, NSFW Art, Romance, Slave Chloe, Slave Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihaan/pseuds/Rihaan
Summary: To the rest of the world, Max did it all in one take. She was just incredible that way.No one needed to know about the trial-and-error, even Chloe. Especially when her girlfriend thought she was so much cooler this way, and so much more desirable.Wonder how impressed Rachel might be to meet the new Max?Containing NSFW Art Commission by Barnabie Bunny
Relationships: Implied Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Brooke Scott, Implied Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Implied Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Max Authority [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Three’s Company

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of follow up from Ficlet #8, [Control Freak](https://rsfics.com/G4xIt) (Now Available for Everyone!). Same characters, less Mad Max, And a little something extra for my lovely Patrons!
> 
> Or, it would have been, but seriously, I need to advertise what's there, in order for people to see it, and we're going through a crisis right now, as a human race. So... enjoy, everyone, my second-favorite ficlet! Again, massive thanks to my Patrons: Joseph P Hawley, Alexander S, AtomicStryker, and Ken W Warner! Thank you!

Chloe stammered at the sight of the kneeling model waiting for her in the middle of their lush rug, her bag falling from her shoulders and onto the floor. “Max… you know I love you… but this is all too much.”

“I know it is, baby,” she cooed, stepping forward and sliding her fingers across her slender neck, relishing her preen at the touch. “And I love you too. But this isn’t about you. We’ve done this all before. Do you know what moments would make you the happiest? The most exhilarating moments in your sad, schadenfreude life?”

She looked down at her girlfriend with soft blue eyes. “Being with you?”

“Being _under_ me.” Gently tugging at her shirt, she brought her down to eye level. “Before I came back to you, it’s a wonder you haven’t been expelled yet. This room was filthy, your grades were terrible, and you were _spiraling_. It hurt me more than you could ever know. I had to save you, for my own sake.”

Chloe gasped, seeing the honest torment that hid behind Max’s psyche, the pain that she hid away. “Then teach me. Show me my place. Keep me safe. Please.” She whimpered when Max flicked her ear, and she said the only magic word that mattered. “ _Mistress_.”

“Good girl.”

Chloe was a bright girl; gifted, actually. She was a straight-A student once, as Max implied, and a social butterfly to boot. Circumstances led her down a dark, spiraling path, and threatened to change all of that. She believed her Mistress’s words, without hesitation, not a single thought of doubt creeping into her mind.

She had become a fuckup. Pure and simple.

And then Max had come into her life. Well, _back_ into her life. If she were honest with herself, it was Max leaving in the first place that really triggered her drastic change and attitude. She thought her life was over when her father was killed by that truck, but losing her best friend in the world, the person whose shoulder she imagined crying on when shit like this would inevitably happen... really, it crushed her.

Max had come back completely different. She was more assertive, more confident, so unlike her. She had improved, and in a weird way, it pissed her off. It made her question why she would come back to a handicap. 

She only rolled her eyes and kissed her, for the first time, right there in the Prescott dorm hallway.

She was down to her neck when she whispered she loved her. Or maybe she had only imagined it? Either way, she moaned it back, making sure she heard.

Max was on her knees, when she made Chloe pledge her submission, and even then, Chloe pointed out the irony.

 _"You'll get your chance,"_ she promised, giving her a smoldering look that paralyzed her. She was done joking, and they both understood that now.

Chloe was jealous, at first. Who the hell had taught Max all of this? How was she so good? She had moved to Seattle, and had come back an LA porn star, her Lily Cade swagger turning her on more than she would care to admit. 

Still, she had planned on saying no; and maybe, Max already knew that. While the Photography class was a free period while they looked for a new teacher, she took every second to show Chloe why they belonged together - and the only caveat was her damnable pride.

As she quivered, and shook, held only between the wall and two fingers, Chloe choked out her answer, and her new Mistress thanked her with her tongue, and _holy fucking amazeballs_ \- 

She was done with pride. Pride would only lead to depression. Pride would only crush her, again, and she didn’t want to live that way.

She wanted to live with Max. Under her Mistress. Fuck Pride.

Chloe took a moment to look up, over Max’s shoulder, to the girl on her knees, a blindfold behind her Venetian mask, headphones drowning out their conversation.

And her throat went dry. Her mistress certainly knew how to pick them.

She was a pure model, looking so impossibly thin and beautiful, with long, auburn hair and tanned skin, no bikini lines. Briefly, she wondered how Max had arranged this, someone who was clearly a student, to kneel naked on a floor blindfolded, like some obedient, cult-ready whore.

But... she could totally picture her Max running a cult. She had a beautiful gift, one that Chloe had taken for granted, but now, she was beginning to feel like less of a pushover. Her mistress could get her to do _anything_ , with the right words, and she was so confident in how she said them. It wasn't difficult at all to believe that she was just as effective with her gift with everyone else as she was with her best friend.

She still had no idea what the hell Max said to Eli, her former stalker-ish friend, to make him leave the school and skip town, or how she even got into this school when the year had already started, but Max could perform total miracles with that motivated mouth.

Something the girl on the floor likely knew by now, judging from the wetness between her slim thighs.

She was dripping directly on top of the butterfly on their rug, something that she found amusing for some reason, as the letters **‘KEEP CALM AND TIME ON’** stared back at her from the doorway. It was a housewarming gift from Kate across the hallway, and she wasn’t entirely sure if there was something going on between the church-going pixie and her Mistress, but if it didn’t happen yet, Kate seemed both oblivious and weirdly excited about it at the same time, looking guilty and flushed whenever Max laid eyes on her. She hoped she didn’t go to confession about it.

She looked forward to it. She didn’t know that she would be, until she opened the room to their dorm, and found a naked masked girl on her knees, but she was always excited to see what Max had planned next.

She was rocked from her thoughts as her backpack was tossed to their bed – thank fuck she didn’t take her laptop today – and one by one, her clothes were stripped of her body.

Max loved stripping her, hands brushing her bare, naked skin as she lingered, grazing along goosebumps until she shivered. Though she was a fan of body art, one of the more strict rules that Max had set upon her was that she was expressly forbidden from getting a tattoo. Unless she changed her mind, of course.

Not that she minded, especially when Max looked at her like that, her blue eyes so focused on her revealing, pale skin. She was self-conscious about her body sometimes, and with her eyes on that _work of fucking art_ still there on the floor, even more so. But for the moment, her mistress had her eyes firmly on her breasts, the one thing she seemed to have an advantage on everyone else in the room, and she straightened her back proudly.

Max chuckled, reaching forward and flicking her nipple, and like a goddamn light switch, she surrendered to her touch, moaning and squirming.

“Let’s get these pants out of the way,” Max suggested, already unbuttoning her jeans, and for a moment, Chloe considered wearing a skirt – for the first time in her life – if only to make this process go faster. Max always stripped Chloe, and Chloe always stripped Max. She’d never complained about the skinny jeans before, but maybe it would be a nice surprise if she got a few skirts, for Max’s eyes only.

A nice surprise....

“ _Oh!_ ” Chloe gasped, suddenly remembering, and the brunette behind her stopped her movements, her thumbs hooked into the side of her jeans. “I picked up your package,” she whispered, craning her neck to see her beloved. “It’s in the bag.”

She couldn’t see Max’s face, and preened when she felt her lips on her bare shoulder. “That was fast. I hope you thanked Brooke for me.”

“The box looks like it was opened.”

Even though she hadn’t moved, she felt Max stiffen behind her. “You sure?”

“It looks re-taped. She looked really nervous when she gave it to me.”

She chuckled. “I bet she did.” Quickly, she shoved the jeans down, along with her thong. “I’ll make sure to thank her myself.”

“Is she gonna be... I mean, are you gonna – ” She awkwardly pointed to the other girl in the room.

“Nuh-uh.” She tugged on her foot, and Chloe leaned against the doorknob to hold her foot up. “I’ll introduce you two in a sec. I’ll make Brooke forget her own name, if she wants to be so nosy.”

Chloe shivered, not only from Max’s vague threat for the nerdy girl, naturally putting the bespectacled cutie in the stranger’s position in her mind, but because the door was still open, and she herself was still holding it open, and she prayed to everything she ever believed in that no one walked by.

“You’re so wet,” her mistress whispered, peeling her puffy lips apart and breathing right into her cunt from behind, and the bluenette shuddered and came, right then and there, nearly collapsing to the floor.

Max took the distraction to get her other boot off, stripping her pants and sky blue thong off her foot. “Well,” she started, standing up and wrapping her arms around her thin waist (not as thin as the masquerade girl, but – ) “Since I’m the only one with clothes on, I’m gonna go to the laundromat. Introduce yourself. Get familiar with Toy. I want you two to be best friends by the time I’m back. Hopefully, you’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

Chloe reached back, over her dirty clothes, to her heart, and brought her hand up to her mousy brown hair. “Thank you, Max. I love you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” She smirked. “Though, I have to admit, she’s more a gift for me, than for you. But your present is in the bag – ”

“No, no... not about that. I don’t... I’ve been a little lost these past few years. Thank you for coming back for me.” She slipped her blue beanie off her head, her last article of clothing, and that’s when she truly felt naked, lingering at the doorway to the open, empty, _chilly_ hall, her mistress the only obstacle to humiliation. “The thing in the box. Is it a collar? I’ve read those kinds of stories.”

Max blinked, and then chuckled. “No, it’s not. God, you’re a kinky girl. Do you want one? I’d let you choose the name on it.”

“The Captain’s booty,” she whispered, without hesitation, and Max snorted. “Pirate buddies for life, Baby.”

“I would’ve voted for ‘Mosh Pit Ho’, but I like the theme. Maybe I’ll use that one for our guest.”

“ _Oooh_... save it for Victoria.”

Max grinned devilishly. “So you want more?”

“I want you to enjoy that bitch. I know she’s been listening to us in the shower. She stuttered so hard when I mentioned it to her in class, when she was talking shit about you.”

“Good.” She stood, gathering her clothes, but shook her head at Chloe’s offered beanie. “Put it back on. It looks good on you.” She reached out, slipping her father’s cotton beanie back on her hair, covering the strawberry blonde that was threatening to show. “I’ll take a picture of you, later. Just like this.”

She thrust out her chest. “Hope you catch my good side.”

“That implies your ass isn’t as great.” She nodded towards the clothes bunched in her arms. “I’d smack it right now if my hands weren’t busy.”

“My ass will be waiting for you. I'll keep your hands busy _all night long_.”

Max leaned in and kissed her, and Chloe wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, letting her easily drag her up from her knees until she stood above her mistress.

When she let go, Max turned away and stepped into the hallway. “Keep the door unlocked.”

The bluenette blushed, trying to lean sultrily at the door frame. “Don’t kidnap any girls on your way back.”

She replied with a cool look over her shoulder. “Wouldn’t you like that.”

Like she always was, Max was calm and confident, and it made her wet all over again.

She closed the door, resisting the urge to turn the lock, and made her way over to the mini fridge. She had a feeling she was going to need to stay hydrated.

She was halfway through the bottle when she choked, surprised to hear someone speak.

“Jesus, you’ve got it bad.”

Chloe dribbled, hissing when the cold water slipped around her nipples, and thinking quickly, she coughed over Max’s plant, Lisa. “ _Ah_! _Ack_! What the hell?”

“Nice to meet you. Or, hear you.” The earbuds dangled from her fingers, and carefully, she removed the mask and blindfold as well. “I think I know your voice. Chloe Price?” She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light, and she grinned, as if she wasn’t sitting naked in a stranger’s dorm room. “Yep. Just what I pictured.”

Chloe frowned curiously as she rubbed her throat, spying the unique earring on her left once covered by the blindfold. “You’re... Rachel Amber, right?”

She shook her head. “Tonight, I play the role of ‘Toy’. But it seems she’s already got one,” she giggled.

The punk girl poured the rest of her water into Lisa, before tossing to the blue bin, and sauntered over to the still-kneeling blonde, grinning. “Jealous? I _really_ don’t mind the company I'm seeing. So, you do this often? Are you like, a rental, or...?”

“I didn’t know how to put this, so I’m glad we're being blunt about it; your girlfriend gave me the best three hours of my life, this morning.” She admitted it with a straight face, and if Chloe wasn’t so familiar with the expression, she probably wouldn’t have noticed the look of distant adoration on her features. It was like looking in a mirror, especially when Max came up. “She didn't fuck me, she fucked me _up._ I'm kneeling here partly because my legs feel like jelly. Then she gave me an option. I took it. Call me curious.” She looked her up and down, the prey appraising a predator. “Thank you for the opportunity, I look forward to working with you. I'd shake your hand, but I'm not sure if that'd be in character.”

“Don’t set yourself up for disappointment; I can’t do what she does. She’s one of a kind. She taught me a few things, though.”

“I don’t think I’d survive if there were two of her,” she muttered seriously, shuddering at the thought, her small tits shaking, and Chloe swore her breath shortened.

“If she could clone herself, just two of them, she’d have half the school licking their Chuck Taylors. Well, faster than she would’ve normally. Twice as fast, technically speaking...”

Her bright hazel eyes widened. “She was serious?”

“About more playmates? Probably. But it’s fun to play a role either way.” She slid down to her knees, thankful for Kate’s foresight on such a lush rug, even though she would probably burn it if she found out what sinful things occurred on and around it. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

With a practiced finesse, she slid her mask back on, but it couldn’t hide her teasing smile. Such full, pouty lips on display, and that was probably the cutest part about her. “I agree, _Mistress.”_

Chloe frowned. “Just Chloe, thanks. Sometimes Che, if I decide I like you enough. _Mistress_ is Mistress.”

“So, you’re not, like, second in command or something?”

She snorted. “Because I’m the first thing she picked up, I’m the de-facto leader? What is this – Toy Story?”

Those pouty lips quirked. “You got a friend in me?”

“Give me a minute,” she growled, licking her own lips, and Rachel gulped. “Just what you pictured, huh? Wait until you see me in motion. I'm still fuckin' thirsty.”

* * *

They went in with a game plan, and Max was impressed.

Chloe, knowing exactly what she needed, went for the front. 'Toy', the new girl looking to impress fast, slid in behind her Mistress.

All she had to do was stand in the middle, keep her hands positioned onto their heads at all times, and enjoy the ride.

Rachel had very limited, if none at all, sexual experience with women and men alike. Max didn’t have time (ha ha) to explore her tongue skills as much as she would have liked when they met, getting carried away polishing her new toy. She seemed to be returning the favor ten-fold, because she ate her ass like a _pro_.

Granted, she had no idea what an actual pro would feel like, as the only other person that had been back there was Chloe, and maybe they were both pros. An anal-induced orgasm was rare for her, and it always made her feel dirty and guilty afterwards, but Chloe repeatedly told her she didn't mind, and Max could practically feel Rachel's smile against her cute little pucker.

Either way, she was proud to have such eager pleasing beavers, such dedicated workers exploring her ass and cunt with a _desperate_ fervor.

The camera was set up on the tripod, set up on a continuous timer, ready to capture their unique friendship. It was a camera she had ‘borrowed’ from Victoria's dorm room, the _really_ expensive one, and Max almost came in Chloe’s face at the thought of the blonde wondering why her storage was so full at her next little photo-shoot, dropping her camera in shock while she was supposed to be shooting for _Pop Vine_ or some bullshit, Too busy jilling in the bathroom to make anyone else famous.

But of course, Max would be there, with her own camera. Ready to make _her_ famous.

She arched her back while she shuddered, and clawed at Chloe’s cotton cap. Her girl took it as an encouraging gesture, preening into her Mistress’s massage of her scalp as she dug in deeper, her tongue reaching farther than anyone would suspect.

Chloe had been looking forward to these moments for _years_. Long before she discovered her sexual preference, hell, before she had an inkling of urges, her mind and body longed to worship her best friend. She didn’t know when it became an active desire, but it was certainly subconscious at some point.

When Max came back into her life, the floodgates broke, and here, in this moment, she wanted to show how grateful she was.

Rachel, meanwhile, had felt a little disoriented, light-headed even, ever since her Venetian mask was knocked off by Max’s _misleadingly_ fat ass.

It was something she as insanely envious of. She was a straight-A student, and sadly, the same could be said for her breasts, but she was quite proud of her ass, her firm cheeks keeping her new vibrator in place, settled in her virgin backdoor. Max was a B student, and a bit bigger in cheeks, so it was love at first sight, and obsession at the first few licks.

Her mask gave her confidence, a sort of anonymity when she did anything she wasn't used to doing, and though everyone in the room knew who she was, they didn’t have to witness her eating out a virtual stranger’s ass. Her body was thrumming with anxiety, and though the dildo vibrating in her own sphincter wasn’t helping, she felt a distinct loss of control as she gave pleasure to her mistress.

And that was the point, even unintentionally, but she didn’t know that completely letting go would feel like _this_.

She always preferred to wear a mask on stage; it gave her the confidence to do what she thought she couldn’t otherwise, and being a pseudo love slave qualified. With a mask, she could be anyone, including a grateful slut who wanted some attention, and would do _anything_ to earn it.

Max had taken her in the drama lab, her second home, and stood back to take a picture, of a quivering, soaking, nearly drowning mess, and in a fit of inspiration, she grabbed the mask from a box.

She couldn’t even move, but she was grateful, feeling half her face covered.

Her body was unmistakably beautiful, and unforgettable, and her unique earring was visible in the photo Max added to her wall, but the mask gave her a different persona, not something to hide behind, but to express herself with.

Now she was completely naked. She was Rachel Amber, model student and over-achiever, so she worked harder, digging into her Mistress’s ass with fervor, probing deeper and thanking God above that Max had the foresight to shower after their encounter. They both paid attention to what the other’s hands were focused on in the public stall, apparently.

Licking an asshole wasn’t something she planned on doing, even after Max had teased her with the thought that morning – if anything, she was kinda looking forward to a spanking, with the occasional dip from her long, slim fingers into her own puckered hole – but if it wasn’t just the cutest little asshole she was slithering her dainty tongue into, she had no fucking idea why she _wouldn’t_ want to do this for the rest of her attendance at Blackwell, if not the rest of her life.

When she was a character, she was playing a role; something she could look back on in third person, something she could get out of, or escape to, whenever she looked at the mask.

But now, it was laid at Rachel’s knees, and she was angry it didn’t have a bottom half to stare up at her reproachfully. Comedy face, Tragedy face, it didn’t matter - it didn’t matter what she was feeling anymore. Rachel Amber was no longer _playing the role_ of enthusiastic slave, paying back her mistress.

So, this was what method acting was like? It scared her, a little. But according to the tickling down her thighs, it made her so much more excited.

Or maybe that was the vibrator talking.

Max was never much of a talker, and this timeline was no different. She had no words to say to her two lovers, no encouraging or degrading words alike. Chloe was a fan of either, depending on her mood, and Rachel seemed to like the occasional insult when she topped her that morning, the first time they met in this timeline (and really, it was always the most beautiful ones that seemed to want to be taken down a peg (just ask Victoria)), but under her, her shiny new vibrators being stress-tested on their suddenly needy assholes, dexterous tongues slithering in her cunt and ass, with Rachel suddenly switching targets, tickling her sensitive taint, and...

God, maybe she was inspiring her too much. They were eating her _alive_. It was too hella fucking much for her to take.

She heard the telltale sound of the camera going off and knew at that instant it was the photo that needed framing. ‘Don’t nod,’ she remembered, having always instinctively done so to congratulate herself on an unbelievable photo.

She knew when the perfect shot was taken. _The Money Shot_ , as they say. And she couldn't wait to see it on their wall.

It was a group effort, though, and she rocked back and forth on her toes, free to move, now that she had what she wanted. Now, it was time to get what she _needed._

Capturing the actual climax would make for a more dramatic shot, but it was predictable. The moments before cumming, with high-pitched mewls and anticipation building, losing herself on their tongues as they raced towards the finish line, was something truly worth remembering.

Since the beginning, she had pulled their heads against her intimacies, and forbade them to touch themselves, to keep them still enough for the picture, and they had taken her grinding as encouragement to go faster. She said nothing about not putting their other hands in play _on her_ , and while Chloe had known better, Rachel had taken advantage of it, sliding her hand up Max's thigh.

Her eyes opened, and she didn’t realize who was moaning (which she should’ve known, in hindsight, as everyone else’s mouths were busy) until she snapped her jaw shut, but it opened partway again when Chloe began tickling her clit with her tongue, her ever-loyal girl keeping her hands in her lap, even with the vibrator pulsing inside her.

Her small breasts shook on her frame, ignored and heaving, only tickled by the room temperature air, and they would continue to be ignored because she fucking _needed_ Chloe to finish her off....

She tossed her leg over Chloe’s shoulder, and began to _grind,_ her smooth pussy lips and mound slipping over the bluenette’s coarse tongue and puckered lips, and while Rachel was giving an incredible rim job, it was Chloe who knew exactly what she needed, what she craved...

She never had to beg. She never needed to beg, ever again. She didn’t even need to take, it was given willingly, and with _unbounding enthusiasm_.

Chloe loved pleasing her Max, her Mistress, her Maximus Prime, giving her orgasm after orgasm, and while she was only on the first, she had no more classes today, and her only homework was to get to double digits by morning.

Maybe Kate would notice the stains, when she came over for tea tomorrow? Would she recognize the smell? Would it make her think things she was (probably) expressly forbidden to never have?

Voyeurism only went so far. She didn't have the patience to be a stripper, she was ready to be touched, to be _used_. She was ready for class participation, now that Rachel had entered the fray. And she had her Mistress to thank for that.

Her ass shook with need, trying to suck the toy in as the cool liquid dripped from her pussy, but she persevered, seeing how close her beloved was. Her hand finally moving and covering Rachel’s, she grappled at Max’s thighs, digging her tongue as deep as she could into her Mistress’s soaking quim, spreading her knees to get a better angle, clenching around the pleasant vibrations, _Lights, Camera, Meltdown_ playing in her head as she bobbed to the rhythm, and Max _squirted_ in her face for her troubles.

She drank it up, taking in the sweet, tangy flavor with gusto. She had no idea what Max was eating, but it couldn’t have possibly tasted as good as this cocktail – cunttail? – of special flavor. No alcohol could get her as drunk as this, it was pure _Max,_ and it was one of the many, _many_ things she loved about her.

When Max brought her leg down, and wobbled off of her towards the bed, she didn’t expect Rachel to tackle her over and lick at her face like Bongo used to do.

And _God_ , she was beautiful. Some people just had it easy in life, and Rachel Amber could go _so far_ in life.

And by ‘far’, she meant feverishly licking pussy juices off her fellow slave, her tongue even swiping through her blue hair, likely trying to get the taste of ass out of her mouth.

But, judging by her moans, she was probably doing this just cause. She didn't blame her, she was probably tasting Max's essence for the first time.

Yeah, she looked like she was living her best life. Chloe was far from hating on it, finally capturing the girl’s lips, wrapping her arms around her new lover. Tongues mingled together in a languishing fashion, as they both recovered from reaming their mistress, and it was a comfortable mood, their bare breasts against each other, and it was a silly thought, but Chloe had the sudden urge to nibble on that feather earring so bad....

She heard a click of the familiar Polaroid, and by instinct, alternated between flipping her off and giving the peace sign, letting her Mistress choose which of her favorite poses she would put on the wall.

“You lost the vibrator, Chlo.”

She hadn’t even noticed. Rachel must’ve knocked it out, or she would’ve _definitely_ noticed landing on it. “After you came,” she protested weakly, distracted enough for Rachel to move lower, the only person other than Max that had ever done so. “No bonus points for that?”

She laid across the bed in all her nude glory, smiling tiredly at the two lain across the rug, and she looked so fucking sexy, she wished she could draw her right then. “Put it in your mouth,” she rasped, slipping her chin over the side of the bed for a better view, “And suck on it. Toy, make her cum. _Don’t_ move your hands this time. Put 'em behind your back.”

“Yes, Mistress,” they both moaned, and it may not have been as intelligible as they hoped it would be, but to be fair, the rest of the day, and night, her girls were just as indecipherable, if not more so, on their little orgy party.

Best birthday ever, Chloe decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I was writing [Ficlet #8: Control Freak](https://rsfics.com/G4xIt) (Now Available for Everyone! Again!), I had an idea for a commission, but it was far too late. So I waited patiently, and I put out the chapter, resolving to write about that scene in greater detail once I saw the final product. Now I can do this properly, and at the same time, tone down the Psychotic!Max, because it's the smut that matters in this one. I commissioned the picture for the talented [Barnabie Bunny](https://rsfics.com/bunny). A classy, tasteful pic, if I do say so, and if I do another, it will be a lot more lewd. Please leave a review, on either the commissioned art or the One-Shot itself. Enough might inspire me to write a sequel, maybe even commission a second pic.
> 
> Mad!Max might make an appearance again, but for now, it's a more romantic take of this relationship, which may very well grow in numbers. Perhaps a Choose Your Own Adventure for my Patrons to explore? We'll see.  
> There are currently twelve ficlets and other stories on my website, rsfics.com. Go there!
> 
> Don't forget to review!


End file.
